


until the stars die out

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Madoka Magica AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madoka magica au.<br/>jamie reyes / bart allen: fuck witches, get bitches. </p><p>(we are a dying breed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the stars die out

until the stars die out 

madoka magica au 

1

we'll always have paris

* * *

“Ey,  _hermano_ , get your head out of your ass!” Back to back, Bart couldn’t see the look of irritation that flashed across the older puer magi’s face. His companion, the taller and the more experienced witch hunter, Jaime Reyes, shot at anatomically heart-shaped minions with blue and gray guns, the machinery danced above them in a wicked tempo, a four/four in an arena that demanded something faster, something hazardous.

The witch they were fighting, a witch that already  _murdered_ five others, screamed. It screamed and fought, its funhouse mirrors glinted dangerously, a sign of an attack to come.

It wasn’t fast enough, though. Not for Bart. Bart was faster, he was an _impulse._ One second behind Jaime, making sure his soul gem was protected, the next slashing away at the witch’s monstrous head, a stylized lighting bolt.

With every hit that connected, Bart flinched. He tried to ignore the boiling in his stomach, the bile that threatened to rise. He tried and tried, but his mouth tasted like hell’s asshole, and Bart wasn’t having any of that .

“Oh man,  _ese_ , you take shit way too seriously.” The lighter haired boy cackled, zipping past energy shockwaves and falling hearts. “It’s not like we’re fighting—oh  _shit_!”

Bart stared, wide eyed and agape, skidding to a halt, his red boots leaving burn marks on the asphalt below. Jaime shouted his name, and flew towards the younger boy, and the concrete and steel cage that fell on top of him. A bastardized Eifel Tower kept Bart pinned to the floor, kept him squirming and flailing and screaming.

_We’ll always have Paris!_

Wally West’s voice echoed in the chamber, filtered and garbled, syllables destroyed with every word that fell out.

“ _Por el amor de Dios,_ Bart, you’re a fucking idiot!” Jaime hissed, charging a photon canon, aiming at the boy’s prison. His scarab soul gem glowed, the room burned blue, thick outlines surged with energy against the tan of his back.

The blast hit Hermes’s heart. The lighting bolt creature at the center of the ring drowned in light and sound, the smoke and mirrors exploded in sparks and stardust, shards flying past the floating black-haired boy, cutting and slashing away at his arms and chest. He didn’t move to protect himself, all of Jaime’s energy went to keeping Bart alive, looking less than stellar underneath the crumbling metal.

Touching down, Jaime fell to his knees and shook the boy awake. “Goddamn, Bart, stay awake, stay awake…” the auburn haired boy trembled and coughed, choked on his own blood. His neck was pale, a shade lighter than the ivory it normally was. Bart’s ascot was torn to shreds, soaked in blood, and Jaime carefully pushed the cloth aside, and pressed a calloused hand against the boy’s forehead.

He was burning. His laughter snapped Jaime out of his reverie, a short chuckle was a jolt of electricity .

“ _Hermano_ , don’t look so down. I’m gonna live. Fuck witches, get bitches, right?”

Jaime groaned at the horrible joke.

“And there’s someone I haven’t gotten, so…” Bart’s lips twitched into a wry grin, and Jaime pressed Hermes’s grief seed against the boy’s temple, where his soul gem was located, in the form of a lightning bolt head piece.

“You’re such a piece of shit.” Jaime muttered, helping the boy up, slinging the auburn haired boy’s arm over his bare shoulder. Bart’s red and white suit was bloodied and torn, but Jaime couldn’t help but smile.

“Hint, Reyes, that was you.” Bart’s lips ghosted a kiss on Jaime’s ear, and Jaime rolled his eyes.

“ _Vamanos_ , amigo. We’ve got shit to do.”

Despite the weak chuckle that fell out of Bart’s lips, Jaime couldn’t help but feel his heart clench. Bart’s green gaze was distant, faraway from the disappearing witch’s labyrinth, and bustling subway station.

Jaime couldn’t blame him. 

Kid Flash was gone, no better than the stars spread across the sky in a vain attempt to revitalize their fallen hero. 


End file.
